


What Would You Say If I Took Those Words Away?

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: Giles Shorts, Drabble, Episode: s04e10 Hush, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Violence, Seize the Moment, Silence, Stolen Voices, Subtext Becoming Text, prompt: first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Buffy and Giles might have shared in season four if Olivia and Riley hadn't come on the scene. (4 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Say If I Took Those Words Away?

Giles threw down his noteboard, mopping his brow, near tears of relief, giddy with the victory of a successful communication. At last Buffy understood what she was meant to do to get her voice back, to defeat the gentlemen.

For a moment, Buffy felt it too, the relief, the triumph. But relief was premature, triumph far from certain. Her heart filled with unsaid things, things she only knew by being unable to say them. A noteboard could not express what he meant to her. Not in a picture, not in a thousand words. Some things only lips can can say.


End file.
